Behind the Scenes
by tragedymaster01
Summary: When Boris is accused of stealing a priceless necklace, can Voltaire, the Bladebreakers, and the Blitzkrieg Boys help prove him innocent before Boris is put on the electric chair? And what happens when a serial killer targets Boris, determined to hunt him down? dedicated to AquilaTempestas.


**A/N my new story idea! Dedicated to AquilaTempestas because she is the only Boris and Voltaire fan girl I know. This story takes place right after BEGA is defeated, m'Kay? **

**Oh, and Rainy City is made up. Just pretend its in NY! ^_^**

The famous jewel museum, also known as the Lemon Drop Museum, was a new addition to the already amazing Rainy City, located in NY.

It was a huge glowing white structure, with elegant pillars and delicate designs carved all over the structure.

If one were to go inside, they would see dozens and dozens of rooms with hundreds of precious gems—the famous Radiant Ruby (shaped like a heart); the Mesmerizing Moonstone (which glowed at night with some supernatural force); and the Awepic Amethyst (which was quite normal).

But the most priceless piece was called the Lemon Drop—a necklace, made with the finest 24-karat gold and best sterling silver, with two weaving strands down each side, connecting to a center jewel.

It was shaped like a raindrop, and was a bright golden color. It was about the size of a plum, and pretty heavy.

Of course, all the gems were heavily protected, so no one would try ad steal it…right?

**~~~AT THE NY AIRPORT~~~**

"Ugh, this line is taking forever!" Tyson groaned, his brown eyes stormy with frustration.

Rei sighed, patting the bluenette's arm. His amber eyes, however, were dark as well.

"Don't worry, we'll get there on time!"

"Yeah, so shut it!" Tala hissed, his blue eyes cold.

The two teams were tired, angry, and hungry. They had been waiting at the airport for four hours, trying to book a hotel and call Mr. Dickenson, but he wouldn't answer, and most of the nice hotels were full.

"Kai? I'm so, so hungry. Please, can you hurry?" Max, being the youngest (Kenny was visiting family in Florida), was almost sick. His face was pale; cerulean eyes hollow.

Kai's crimson eyes softened a bit as he took out a bag from behind him. Max ripped it open to find a sandwich, a juice box, and two cookies.

Within three minutes and twenty-seven seconds, the food was gone.

"NOOOO!" Tyson fell to his knees, moaning loudly in pain.

"Tyson! Stop making a scene!" Hilary snarled, ruby eyes flashing.

Even the brunette was starting to become a teeny bit sour.

Spencer and Bryan both hurried over to the group, faces devoid of emotion.

They had been calling the WBBA owner for almost an hour, trying his cell and the HQ lines 9there were 3) and Mr. Dickenson's house line, and anything else they could think of.

"Nothing?" Ian asked hopefully, and Spencer shook his head, frowning.

Bryan sat down, head in his hands, and the rest of the teams were about to give up hope when a young women, around 21 years old, walked up to them.

"You are the Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Boys, right? Please come this way, your hotel is waiting for you." Her long blonde hair swished as she turned on her heel with acute sharpness, and led them outside to a neon red limo.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Tala yelled, flinging open the door and diving inside.

"No fair!" Ian screeched, and dove in after him.

Hilary giggled as she carefully climbed into the back, followed by Tyson, Rei, Max, Spencer, and Bryan.

"Hey, Kai, hurry!" Rei called, and the slate-haired teen quickly slipped inside and shut the door as the limo began to pull away from the curb.

The teams never knew that the next day would change their lives forever.

And for the better _and_ the worse,

**~~~ON A PLANE TO NY, 3 HOURS LATER~~~**

(Boris P.O.V.)

I sighed and ran a hand through my short purple hair. It wasn't easy being a bad guy who was now good, because people always whispered and glared at you.

Even the flight attendant 'forgot' to hand out my strawberry pie! And I LOVE strawberry pie.

I was going to Rainy City, NY, for some business crap, and I had to give a speech about my 'wring doings' and how I would 'banish my sins'.

Pfft, bull.

After that little weasel Tyson and his traitor (to both sides) friend Kai defeated my organization, I had been forced into a promise of no more bad stuff—no robbing, no stealing, and no evil plans.

Those guys really knew how to spoil my fun!

But I agreed to the terms, and wasn't thrown in jail. Yippee.

"Thank you for flying with American Airlines. Please exit to the front doors. Have a nice day," the co-pilot's smooth voice startled me out of my thought, and I scowled.

When the plane finally came to stop, I grabbed my bags and jumped out into the aisle. Most of the people hurried out of the way, especially if I gave them a death glare.

Well, after the airport hassle, I managed to catch a taxi that took me to my hotel, the da Lena Tomasz.

As I collapsed into my bed, exhausted, I remembered that I was supposed to check out some fancy museum with tons of priceless jewels and recommend it for younger bladers.

Please.

What does a ruby have to do with beyblading?

My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep, not knowing that tomorrow would change my life forever.

And for the worse.


End file.
